


Theoretische Praxis der Sexualkunde

by Gepo



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was ist das hier? Ein sehr langer One-Shot mit mehr Sex als Story? Also ein PWP? Aber PWPs führen doch nicht zu Paaren mit echten Gefühlen und sind über zwanzig Seiten lang, nicht? Was heißt hier Paar mit echten Gefühlen? Wie echt sind Gefühle, wenn es einen Playboy braucht, der beide gleichzeitig ins Bett zieht, um diese zu realisieren? Und was ist das überhaupt für ein Paar, was da einen Dritten im Bett hat, obwohl er gar nicht erwünscht ist? Und vor allem: Wie konnte ein Geburtstagsgeschenk, eine elbische Tradition zur Volljährigkeit und eine Unterrichtsstunde zu so etwas führen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theoretische Praxis der Sexualkunde

„Mein… erstes Mal?“, Estel lehnte den Oberkörper zurück und verschränkte die Arme, „Ihr meint… sexuell?“, ein Hauch Rot legte sich auf seine Wangen.

„Das meine ich.“, bestätigte Elrond, „Ich vermute doch richtig, dass du das mit deinen fünfzehn Lenzen noch nicht hattest?“

„Ähm… nein…“, der Jugendliche senkte den Kopf ein Stück, doch behielt den Blick auf seinem Ziehvater.

„Alles andere hätte mich auch beunruhigt – wenn auch nicht verwundert.“, dessen Augen musterten ihn von oben bis unten, „Wie ich sagte, ist es unter den Elben Tradition zur Volljährigkeit dies theoretisch und praktisch zu erlernen. Während Elben mit fünfzig Jahren volljährig werden, werdet ihr Menschen das mit sechzehn. Demnach stände das bei dir zu deinem Geburtstag nächsten Monat an.“

Er sollte zum nächsten Geburtstag lernen, wie man mit jemandem schläft? Und das auch tun? Mit wem? Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht. Ihm würden ja schon ein oder zwei Leute einfallen, mit denen das sicher sehr angenehm wäre.

„Wer… wer lehrt mich das denn?“

„Jemand, der sich bereit erklärt und von mir ausgewählt wird. Dafür muss ich nur wissen, welches Geschlecht du bevorzugst.“

„Äh- äh- ähm…“, Estels Lider weiteten sich, „Aber… also…“

„Wenn du es nicht weißt, werde auch ich das aussuchen. Ansonsten hast du bis eine Woche vor deinem Geburtstag Zeit dich zu entscheiden.“, Elrond nickte kurz, mehr zu sich selbst als seinem Ziehsohn zu, „Hast du noch Fragen?“

„Ähm… wird es jemand sein, den ich kenne? Wann erfahre ich, wer es ist? Wird es ein Elb sein?“, er biss sich auf die Lippe. Schalt der Andere ihn nicht immer für seine Neugier?

„Ein Elb wird es auf jeden Fall, du erfährst es an deinem Geburtstag und ob du ihn oder sie kennst, kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen. Es gibt bestimmte Elben, die man für so etwas fragt und ein paar sind dir sicherlich schon einmal begegnet.“, antwortete ihm Elrond voller Ruhe, allerdings auch ausdruckslos, wie er nun mal war, „Weitere Fragen?“

„Um…“, Estel wandte den Blick ab, befeuchtete seine Lippen und sah schüchtern wieder auf, „Wie… wie erfahre ich denn… welches Geschlecht mich interessiert?“

Sein Ziehvater schloss die Augen und seufzte – normalerweise ein klares Zeichen, dass er den Bogen nicht nur überspannt sondern schon zerbrochen hatte. Der Jugendliche machte sich vorsorglich schon mal etwas kleiner.

„Frage das jemand anderen. Ich hatte damals nie einen Zweifel, dass an meine Seite eine Frau gehört. Mir wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen einen Mann zu begehren.“, seine Finger legten sich zusammen, „Hast du noch eine Frage?“

„Nein, Mylord.“, beeilte sich Estel zu antworten.

„Du darfst dich entfernen.“

Mit einer Verbeugung verabschiedete er sich und ging im schnellen Schritt davon.

 

„Legolas!“, Estel rannte die Wiese hinunter zu dem blonden Elb, der wie immer zur Mittagszeit mit seinen Kurzschwertern übte.

„Es-“, der Ältere blinzelte, ließ die Waffen einfach fallen und fing den Jugendlichen, der in seine Arme stürzte.

Estel klammerte sich an ihn, als wäre er seine einzige Rettungsleine und atmete den süßen Geruch nach Wildhonig ein, der von Legolas glänzender Haut ausging – er liebte es den Anderen in Übungen zum Schwitzen zu bringen, allein schon wegen diesem Geruch – bevor er sich langsam entspannte und sein Gewicht gegen den anderen lehnte.

„Was ist denn los, Nume?“, fragte der Blonde besorgt und strich mit einer Hand über das dunkle Haar. Er hatte sich schon vor Jahren daran gewöhnen müssen, dass Menschen – oder Numenorer – eine ganz eigene Rasse waren. Auch unter Elben aufgewachsen hatte sein kleiner Nume immer noch ein ganz anderes Verhältnis zu Körperlichkeit als Elben. Er hatte immer einen starken Wunsch danach angefasst zu werden, besonders wenn es ihm schlecht ging – im Gegensatz zu Elben, die dies nur bei ihrer oder ihrem Zukünftigen begehrten. Aber wie gesagt: Gewöhnung gab es wohl bei beiden. Also fand er das Kind so oft in seinem Arm wie bei seinem Bogenschießunterricht.

„Du… du bist doch schon älter als fünfzig, oder?“, fragte Estel vorsichtig.

„Natürlich, Nume. Ich bin schon viele hundert Jahre alt.“, bestätigte der Blonde.

„Das… ich weiß, es ist eine ganz komische Bitte, aber… also…“, die grausilbernen Augen wandten sich flehend nach oben, „Du hast da doch auch den Unterricht bekommen, oder?“

„Die Sexualkundestunde zur Volljährigkeit?“, der Jüngere nickte, „Natürlich, die Tradition haben alle elbischen Völker. Was ist damit?“

„Kannst du… würdest du… also…“, Estel konnte sein Gesicht brennen spüren, „Erzählst du mir davon? Bitte?“

„Wie kommst du darauf?“, Legolas blinzelte nur verwirrt.

„Weil- ich- ich bin doch… Menschen werden mit sechzehn volljährig und… Lord Elrond hat gesagt… also… ich bin ja sein Ziehsohn…“, stotterte der Jüngere herum.

„Du kriegst solch eine Stunde auch?“, Estel nickte wie wild, „Und du möchtest wissen, wie meine war? Hast du Angst davor?“, sein Schüler sah ihm kurz in die Augen, hob und senkte schließlich den Kopf einmal, „Willst du es nicht?“

Der Dunkelhaarige studierte noch einmal seine Augen, ließ seinen Blick über das Kinn den Hals hinab zum unverdeckten Brustansatz wandern, bevor er ihn erneut errötend wieder hob und flüsterte: „Doch… schon…“

„Unsicher?“, noch ein Nicken, „Komm, setzen wir uns.“, beide ließen sich nieder, wo sie standen, wobei Legolas seine Schwerter aufnahm und in ihre Scheiden zurück steckte, „Mein erstes Mal… ich war auch schrecklich aufgeregt. Ich hatte wirklich von nichts eine Ahnung – außer dass ein männlicher und ein weiblicher Körper anders aussahen und Männer keine Kinder bekamen. Mein Vater hatte eine hübsche Elbenwitwe für mich ausgesucht, die ich nicht kannte. Nach meiner Geburtstagsfeier hat sie mich in ein Zimmer mit einer großen Badewanne gebracht, in dem ganz viele Kerzen standen. Dort hat sie mir erst einmal zwei Stunden erklärt, was der Unterschied zwischen Männern und Frauen ist und wie Kinder zustande kommen. Und schließlich, wie man einander erregt und liebt… bevor wir zum praktischen Teil übergegangen sind.“, der Elb wandte den Blick ab, „Sie war sehr nett und es hat Spaß gemacht. Das wird bei dir nicht anders sein.“

„Das heißt, dich interessieren nur Frauen? Oder warum hast du eine ausgesucht? Oder hast du gar nicht ausgesucht?“, Estels Neugier entbrannte natürlich sofort wieder.

„Um… ehrlich gesagt, bei uns gab es kaum männliche Paare. Das kam mir sehr fremd vor. Außerdem bin ich ein Prinz, wie du weißt, und Prinzen sollten eigentlich Frauen nehmen. Also habe ich mich dafür entschieden.“, Legolas sprach mittlerweile nur noch das Gras neben Estels Knie an.

„Und… ähm… hast du mal ausprobiert, wie es mit Männern ist?“

Legolas senkte die Lider, atmete tief durch und bohrte seinen Blick tief in Estels Augen, bevor er antwortete: „Das ist ein Geheimnis, hörst du? Das darf keiner wissen.“ – erst auf ein Nicken fuhr er fort – „Vater hat uns verboten Beziehungen mit demselben Geschlecht einzugehen. Mein Bruder und ich waren ziemlich sauer, weil wir neugierig waren, also… hat mein Bruder jemanden, dem er vertraute, gefragt und der hat uns erklärt, wie es geht… und wir haben es zusammen ausprobiert.“

„Und? Wie war das?“, der Jüngere lehnte sich vor, obwohl weit und breit niemand war, der sie hören konnte.

„Um… anders.“, der Blonde sah wieder weg, „Intensiver. Rauer, genau genommen… zu Beginn tat es ein wenig weh. Der Körper einer Frau schmiegt sich perfekt an deinen, während der eines Mannes… eckiger ist. Es… es ist eine Erfahrung, die man mal machen sollte. Mein Bruder hat sich danach Frauen zugewandt, ihm hatte das besser gefallen. Ich weiß ganz ehrlich bis heute nicht ganz, was ich denken soll, aber ich habe auch niemanden, der mein Herz für sich einnimmt.“

„Dir wäre beides recht?“, die Nervosität hatte Estels Stimme langsam verlassen, „Du wartest nur auf die Person?“, ein Nicken seines Gegenübers, „Und in der Zwischenzeit? Sind da andere uninteressant, oder…“, er schloss unsicher den Mund ohne zu wissen, wie er den Satz beenden sollte.

„Nun… ja, eigentlich schon… es geziemt sich nicht für einen Prinzen viele Affären zu haben.“, Legolas sah wieder auf, „Außerdem habe ich nicht so viel Interesse an anderen. Hier in Imladris gibt es wenige Elben, die meine Seele bewegen.“

„Geht mir auch so.“, Estel blickte zu seinem Gegenüber, wandte die Augen jedoch sofort wieder ab, „Aber so ein, zwei… Elben sind alle sehr schön, doch wirklich interessieren…“, er seufzte, „Weißt du, ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll. Ob ich einen Mann oder eine Frau wählen soll oder Lord Elrond sogar bitten sollte, die Tradition an mir vorüber gehen zu lassen – ich meine, nachher ende ich noch mit irgendwem, den ich gar nicht haben will. Ich möchte eigentlich nicht verpflichtet sein… ich weiß auch nicht. Kannst du mir Rat geben?“

„Probier es einfach.“, ein Lächeln legte sich auf die Züge des Elben, „Die Erklärung ist sehr hilfreich und wenn du etwas nicht willst, reicht ein einfaches Stop. Du wirst zu nichts gezwungen. Du kannst jederzeit abbrechen, dein Lehrer wird das verstehen.“

„Ehrlich? Ich muss nicht unbedingt…“, der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf, was Estel erleichtert aufseufzen ließ, „Dann hast du recht. Ist wirklich eine gute Idee. Eine gute Erfindung, genau genommen. Eine gute Tradition.“

Legolas kicherte und lehnte sich verschwörerisch vor mit den Worten: „Ich habe mal gehört, sie wurde eingeführt, weil ältere Elbinnen kaum schwanger wurden und es deswegen immer weniger unseres Volkes gab. Mit einer Elbin kannst du also ungewollt Vater werden.“

„Das entscheidet’s.“, meinte Estel trocken, „Ich nehme einen Mann.“

„Sicher?“, die blonden Augenbrauen hoben sich, „Kein Kinderwunsch?“, ein amüsiertes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, „So groß ist die Chance nun auch wieder nicht.“

„Na ja… ich würde schon mal gern… irgendwann… mit einem Mann…“, und wieder ein Schwall Röte, „Ich will es zumindest ausprobieren… glaube ich… aber direkt… ich weiß auch nicht.“

„Du hast nichts gegen Männer?“, Legolas legte sich auf seine Seite und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme, „Ich hörte, bei Menschen sei die Akzeptanz davon nicht so groß.“

„Woher soll ich das wissen?“, Estel zog eine Schnute und hob eine Augenbraue, „Ich bin mehr Elb als Mensch.“

„Wohl wahr.“, mit seiner freien Hand griff der Ältere nach ihm und verwuschelte sein Haar, „Du bist ein Elbling. Nur deine Ohren müssen wir noch spitzen.“

„Gar nicht!“, der Brünette ließ sich nach vorne fallen, griff mit einer Hand nach Legolas Kopfseite, doch dieser rollte sich auf den Rücken, sodass der andere quer auf ihn fiel, „Du bist gemein…“, grausilberne Augen richteten sich anklagend nach oben.

„Schweres Schicksal.“, das Lächeln auf den Lippen des Elben könnte man mit Böswilligkeit als selbstgefällig bezeichnen, „Was hältst du von ein wenig Waffenunterricht?“

 

„Ihr seid so klasse!“, Estel grinste praktisch im Kreis, als er den Dolch betrachtete, den er gerade ausgepackt hatte, „Der ist wunderschön…“, er legte ihn beiseite und fiel dem am nächsten stehenden Zwilling um den Hals, „Danke euch beiden.“

„Kein Thema, Kleiner.“

„Wir wussten doch, dass sehnliche Wünsche bei dir meist Waffen sind.“

„Wenn auch nicht immer…“

„Wer weiß, was wir nächstes Jahr schenken…“

„…nach den Ereignissen diesen Jahres.“, beide zwinkerten ihm zeitgleich zu und brachten ihn damit zum Erröten.

„Schau, er versteht gleich, was wir meinen.“, sie warfen sich einen Blick zu, „Wie wir vermutet haben.“

„Hört auf.“, beschämt schlug Estel dem einen seiner Stiefbrüder spaßhaft gegen die Brust.

Mit einem Mal lehnten beide sich vor und sprachen im Flüsterton: „Hat Vater schon etwas gesagt? Weißt du, wer es ist?“

Der Jüngste schüttelte errötend den Kopf. Wäre wenigstens irgendein Elb auf seiner Party, den er noch nicht kannte, hätte er ja vermuten können, aber Elrond schien den Vorwand genutzt zu haben, um verschiedene Freunde einzuladen, die er allesamt noch nie im Leben gesehen hatte. Zumindest Legolas hatte er mit praktisch herunter gefallener Kinnlade gefunden, als er diese sah, es schienen also alles hochrangige Persönlichkeiten zu sein.

„Guten Abend.“, grüßte eine ihm unbekannte männliche Elbenstimme von schräg hinten.

Estel drehte sich zu diesem und sah im Augenwinkel seine Brüder synchron einen Schritt zurück machen. Der Fremde war ein hoch gewachsener Elb mit goldblondem Haar und blauen Augen. Ungewöhnlicherweise konnte man in seinem Gesicht das Alter entdecken, wenn auch nur durch minimale Fältchen an Augen und Mundwinkel – möglicherweise war dieser wie Lord Elrond schon in den großen Krieg vor drei Millennia gezogen. Genau genommen sah er wie Legolas in älter aus – wenn auch etwas weniger feminin. Er wirkte immer noch anmutig, jedoch wie ein echter Krieger. Selbst eine Axt würde in seiner Hand wohl noch aussehen. War das möglicherweise Thranduil, König des Düsterwaldes?

„Seid gegrüßt, Mylord.“, Estel deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Euer Benehmen ehrt mich und rühmt euch, besonders wenn ich euer Alter bedenke.“, der Andere setzte seinen rechten Fuß vor, drehte dem Kleineren seine Seite zu und hob seinen Arm, „Darf ich zu einem Tanz bitten?“

Uuh… der Numenorer spürte seine Beine zittern und Röte unter seiner Haut kriechen. Ja, die drei Millennia traute er ihm zu. Ganz alte Kavaliersschule. Und diese Aura, die Macht, Wissen und auch ein wenig Arroganz trug… er legte seine Hand mit einem Nicken in die Armbeuge seines Gegenübers.

„Alles Gute, Brüderchen!“, flüsterte einer der Zwillinge.

„Gib dein Bestes!“, der andere.

 

„Ihr tanzt gut.“, lobte der ältere Elb ihn und drehte ihn noch einmal.

Die meisten anderen Tanzenden hatten sofort für sie Platz gemacht, standen am Rand der Tanzfläche und beobachteten sie. War das, weil offiziell er der Anlass dieser Feier war? Sie tanzten sehr gut zusammen, der Elb war ein exzellenter Führer, allerdings hatten die Anwesenden das nicht sofort wissen können, oder? Oder war sein Tanzpartner solch eine bekannte und herausragende Persönlichkeit?

„Ihr führt gut.“, gab Estel zurück und folgte der Schrittfolge, „Würdet ihr mir euren Namen verraten?“

„Das verdürbe uns nur den Spaß.“, der Andere deutete eine Drehung an, der der Jüngere folgte, doch wurde sie grob unterbrochen, indem er gegen den größeren Körper gezogen wurde – der Elb tanzte ohne jeden Fehler weiter, doch Estel holperte, allerdings hielt ihn der feste Griff des Anderen, „Ich genieße die Anonymität.“

„Das heißt, dass ich euch vermutlich ungebührlich behandele.“, wie leicht er in solch eine geschwollene Sprache verfiel… „Seid ihr König Thranduil?“

„Nicht verheiratet, sonst würde mir jemand diesen Spaß nicht gönnen.“, ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf die blassen Lippen, „Ratet weiter, kleiner Prinz.“

„Haldir, der Heerführer Lothloriens?“, wagte Estel einen zweiten Versuch.

„Alles ehrbare Männer, doch nicht ich. Auch wenn meine derzeitige Aufgabe sicher in den Bereich Heerführung fällt.“, der Griff, der ihn hielt, lockerte sich, drehte ihn, ein Armwechsel und er fand sich in derselben Lage, nur mit dem anderen Arm, „Allerdings ist mein Name ein bekannter, der Spur folgst du richtig.“

„Lord Elronds Bruder Elros? Oder sogar sein Großvater Dior?“, das wären mal echt mächtige Elben… die als Lehrer und der Himmel wäre auf Erden nieder gekommen.

„Auch sehr ehrbare Elben, doch alle nach meiner Zeit.“

„Nach eu-“, Estels Lippen spalteten sich und abrupt blieb er einfach stehen, begann jedoch auf einen Schubs der Hüfte des anderen wieder zu tanzen, „Wie? Aber… seid ihr so alt wie das erste Zeitalter?“

Sein Gegenüber nickte nur.

„Noch hier lebende Elfen der ersten… Celeborn, Galadriels Mann?“, wagte der definitiv Jüngere einen Versuch.

„Galadriel gehört zu den ersten Elben, Celeborn jedoch nicht. Außerdem sagte ich doch, dass mich niemand bindet.“, klärte der andere ihn auf.

„Entschuldigt- natürlich- das war dumm von mir...“, Estel schluckte, „Mir gehen ehrlich gesagt die Ideen aus… welche hohen Elben kenne ich noch?“

„Ich bin sicher, du kennst meinen Namen.“, das Schmunzeln wurde zu einem Lächeln, „Allerdings können wir den armen Tanzwilligen auch erst einmal ihren Platz wiedergeben und uns mit ein paar Getränken in die Gärten begeben.“

Wiederum schlich sich Rot auf Estels Wangen, der sich mit einem Nicken zu einer Bowleschüssel ziehen ließ und ein Glas des roten Saftes erhielt. Er besah das edle Gefäß – natürlich Kristallglas – mit einem längeren Blick und schluckte. Lord Elrond hatte ihm eigentlich gesagt nicht davon zu nehmen. Er hatte es nicht ausdrücklich verboten, aber er hatte schon gewarnt… vielleicht sollte er besser nicht davon nehmen?

„Wollen wir?“, der Andere lächelte und bot ihm einen Arm an, an dem Estel sich leiten ließ, „Seht euch nur den Himmel an… die Sterne funkeln heute Nacht nur für euch so.“

„Ich… danke.“, wiederum überkam ihn ein Schwall der Röte, „Allerdings ist meine Verbindung zur Natur nicht so intensiv… ich denke nicht, dass meinen Wünschen großes Gehör geschenkt wird, wenn es um Bäume oder Sterne geht.“

„Die Valar hören jeden Wunsch.“, der Ältere wählte einen abgelegenen Pfad, „Seht ihr diese Pflanze dort? Kennt ihr sie?“, er zeigte auf eine im Licht gerade noch als bläulich erkennbare Blume mit langen Blättern, wodurch Estel verneinte, „Ihr Name ist Iris sanguinea – Blutiris. Sie ist meine Lieblingsblume.“, sie gingen hinüber und knieten sich vor die Pflanze, „Sie ist so alt, dass kaum mehr einer weiß, woher ihr grausamer Name stammt. Es gibt ein Lied, was davon berichtet, wie Barukar seiner Liebsten Ithelia solch eine Blume schenkte. Damals war sie hellblau und Mondblume genannt. Ein Elb namens Rassuth jedoch hatte der Holden ebenfalls sein Herz geschenkt und suchte sie zur selben Nacht auf – doch fand er sie in den Armen Barukars. Die beiden gerieten in einen schweren Streit, in dem schließlich sogar Waffen gezogen worden. Ithelia verzweifelte über diese Tat und in ihrem Wunsch nach Harmonie stellte sie sich zwischen die Kämpfenden. Beider Waffen erschlugen sie im selben Moment und ihr Blut bedeckte die ganze Lichtung, bevor sie ihre Schläge stoppen konnten. Die hellblaue Mondblume wurde von Rot überzogen und alle Pflanzen und Tiere bis zu den Valar trauerten um das junge Leben. Die Valar hatten Macht, so bannten sie das Temperament männlicher Elben, um solch Missetat zu vermeiden. Die Pflanzen jedoch kannten nur eine Weise ihre Trauer auszudrücken: Die Mondblumen färbten sich in Ithelias Blut, sodass sie blauviolett wurden.“

Estel wagte es wieder auszuatmen, drückte sich fasziniert näher an den anderen und fragte ungeduldig: „Ist so etwas wirklich passiert? Ich kann mir gewalttätige Elben kaum vorstellen.“

„Derartiges geschah sicher einmal.“, ein selbstsicheres Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Elben, „Und die späteren Generation sind bedeutend ruhiger als wir alten Haudegen. Bei den Jungen geht es um Grazie – ihr Kampf ist Tanz. In meiner Zeit ging es darum zu töten, um zu überleben. Ich habe keine Angst davor mein Haar mit Blut zu färben.“

„Dabei ist es so schön.“, Estel Lippen pressten aufeinander, nachdem er seine eigenen Worte registriert hatte, was den Anderen auflachen ließ.

„Haha… ach, die Jugend… ihr seid erfrischend für eine alte Seele wie meine. Lass mich dir für dein Kompliment ein Geschenk machen.“, er hielt die Hand nach der Blutiris aus, die sich mit einem Mal vollständig öffnete und sich in all ihrer Pracht ihnen zuwandte, „So wie ich wachsen sie nur im Regen. Auch wenn ihr Regen hoffentlich weniger blutig ist als meiner. Denn ich habe die Kraft das Blut wieder von mir zu waschen.“

„Woher kommt das Blut? Warum müsst ihr kämpfen?“, Estel griff vorsichtig nach einer frei hängenden Locke des goldenen Haares und ließ sie um einen Finger gleiten, „Oder wollt ihr kämpfen? Liebt ihr den Kampf?“

„Ich lebe im Kampf.“, die Augen, die sich ihm zuwandten, brannten im Mondlicht, „Ich kann nicht anders als mir immer wieder neue Gegner zu suchen. Stärkere und fürchterlichere.“

„Ein Krieger…“, Estel sah zur Iris herab, „Ein Krieger, dessen Name bekannt ist. Der erste, der mir einfiele, wäre Gil-Galad.“

„Man denkt auch von mir, ich sei in Valar eingekehrt, so weit bist du richtig. Doch auch Gil-Galad bin ich nicht. Ich kämpfe mit dem Schwert, nicht mit einem Speer.“, ein Lächeln nahm die Lippen des Elben gefangen, „Du hältst die Antwort in der Hand.“

„Hm… nur sehe ich sie nicht.“, die Locke wand sich wieder durch seine Finger, strich kühl und fein über seine Haut, „Allgemein fallen mir nicht viele Elben ein, die für ihre kriegerische Ader bekannt sind. Und wenn doch, sind sie entweder jung oder verheiratet.“, er warf dem Anderen einen kurzen Blick zu, „Wahrscheinlich habe ich Lieder über euch gehört und werde mich selbst für meine Dummheit schlagen, wenn ich weiß, wer ihr seid.“

So etwas wie ein Kichern drang aus der Kehle des Elben, bevor er Estel Hand griff und mit ihm zu einem Baum ging, den er behände hinauf schwang, bevor er dem Jüngeren zur Hilfe eine Hand reichte. Der Strunk teilte sich in eine weitlaufende Krone, sodass sich eine Kuhle in der Mitte gebildet hatte, in der der Ältere bequem Platz hatte. Er winkte Estel zu sich und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß, bevor er sich vorlehnte, mit beiden Händen sein Haar griff, es nach vorne über seine Schulter legte und sich wieder anlehnte.

„Bevor ich als Krieger berühmt wurde, war ich für mein Haar bekannt.“

„Das kann ich verstehen.“, fasziniert von der goldenen Masse kam Estel nicht umher seine Hand zu heben und darüber zu streichen. Es fühlte sich an wie flüssiges, kaltes Metall und die Locken drückten sich in seine Handfläche, wenn er diese darum schloss.

„Darum sagte ich, dass du die Antwort in der Hand hältst. Denn nach meinem Haar bin ich benannt.“, Schalk sprach aus den Zügen des Elben, als der Jüngere verwundert aufsah.

„Nach dem Haar? Fin… Glor… Glorfindel?“, Estel zog die Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt, „Der Balrog-Jäger?“, sein Unterkiefer sackte hinab, als sich im Gesicht des anderen kein Muskel veränderte, „Ehrlich? Der aus den Kinderliedern?“

„Richtig.“, Glorfindels Arm legte sich um seine Taille, „Dein Ziehvater und ich sind gute Bekannte seit dem ersten Krieg gegen Sauron.“

„Wow… als Kinder haben wir immer Glorfindel und der Balrog gespielt.“, Estel zog eine kleine Schnute, „Und ich musste immer Balrog sein, weil ich nicht blond war.“

„Dann kannst du die Rolle ja gut.“, ein verwegenes Grinsen schlich sich auf die Züge des Elben, „Sollen wir Glorfindel und der Balrog spielen?“

Der Jüngere schluckte und schüttelte wie wild den Kopf, während der Andere laut auflachte.

„Keine Sorge, ich erschlage dich schon nicht.“, mit seiner freien Hand strich dieser von Estels Ohr zu dessen Kinn, „So ein schönes Gesicht kann keinem Balrog gehören.“

Und wieder einmal schoss die Röte auf seine Wangen.

„Ah- ähm… danke…“

„Du bist so schüchtern.“, Glorfindel strahlte ihm auch mit einem Lächeln entgegen, „Dabei bin doch nur ich hier. Nur der alte Haudegen.“, wie hypnotisiert beugte Estel sich langsam vor, „So ist gut… sei mutig.“

War das… hieß das… vorsichtig tupfte der Jüngere mit seinen Lippen an Glorfindels, wartete einen Moment, beugte sich wieder vor nippte an ihnen.

„Ein Romantiker, hm?“, der Arm um seine Taille zog ihn näher an den warmen Körper, der zweite legte sich um seine Schultern, „Elrond meint, du seist ein Lausbub, der nach elbischem Standard jedem Rock hinterher sieht – oder eher sich in alle offenen Arme wirft. Bist du nun ein ganz verwegenes Biest oder wirklich unschuldig, hm?“

Estel spürte seine Wangen brennen, während er antwortete: „Ich, ich… ich bin halt… schüchtern… ich… ist das schlimm?“

„Keineswegs. In deinem Alter kann man das ruhig sein.“, sein Kopf wurde zu Glorfindels Brust gezogen, auf der er ihn allzu gern ablegte, „Und mir gegenüber sowieso. Es weckt meine Beschützerinstinkte. Und mein Temperament, wenn ein schönes Gesicht wie deines mit im Spiel ist.“

„Ich- ich- ihr meint…“, Estel zog sich ein wenig zusammen, „Sexuell?“

„Freilich.“, die Hand von seiner Taille hob sich und strich ein paar dunkle Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht, „Ich komme selten in Städte, doch wenn ich da bin, verstecken sie die jungen Elben vor mir.“, von hinter seinem Ohr fuhren die Finger seinen Hals entlang in seinen Nacken, wo sie seinen Kopf hielten, „Außer natürlich jemand feiert Volljährigkeit. Da schmeißt man mir sie plötzlich hinterher.“

Wie? Was? Das hieß… Glorfindel wurde für ihn ausgewählt? Er sollte mit ihm schlafen? Mit dieser Schönheit? Die Röte stieg ihm sogar in die Ohren. Dieser Elb wäre sicher niemand, den er ablehnen würde, aber… immer noch… wollte er das wirklich?

„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich dich unterrichte?“, fragte der Blonde sanft.

„Ähm… ähm…“, Estel biss auf seine Lippe, „J- ja…“

„Lass mich dir etwas Unsicherheit nehmen.“, meinte der Ältere und hob mit der Hand im dunklen Haar Estels Kopf, um ihn in einen Kuss zu verwickeln, der als erster in seinem Leben wirklich diesen Titel verdient hatte.

 

„Lord Glor- Estel?“, Legolas, der gerade um die Kurve gebogen war, sah zwischen ihnen hin und her, „Warum… oh! Entschuldigt.“, zum ersten Mal sah Estel, wie sich auf die Wangen seines Lehrers Röte legte, „Ich wünsche einen schönen Abend.“

„Nun warte doch.“, Glorfindel langte mit einem Arm nach der edel gekleideten Gestalt, die sogar die Prinzenkrone des Düsterwaldes trug, „Nicht so hastig. Mir scheint ja fast, du wolltest vor uns davon rennen.“

„Nicht doch.“, noch immer errötet wandte Legolas sich wieder um, „Ich dachte nur… ihr saht… nun… Estel, du weißt, was ich meine, nicht wahr?“

Natürlich. Legolas wusste schließlich, was heute Nacht für ihn anstand. Und sicher hatte er erraten, was es bedeutete, wenn er allein mit einem Elb wie Glorfindel unterwegs war – wenn es Estel auch nicht davon abhielt ebenso wie sein Gegenüber rot zu werden. Was war das auch für ein unangenehmes Thema?

„Sind alle Youngster so verklemmt?“, der Älteste schüttelte den Kopf, „Ja, wir sind auf dem Weg zu Estels privaten Volljährigkeitszeremonie. Willst du mitkommen?“

„Bitte was?“, zischte Legolas voller Entsetzen.

„Oh? Habe ich deinen Blick falsch gedeutet?“

„A- a- i- ich- also- das…“, stotterte der Bogenschießlehrer mit einem schon ungesund wirkenden Rotton.

„Er will.“, Glorfindel drehte sich ein wenig zu ihm, „Wie stehst du zu Gesellschaft?“

Estel schaffte es nicht seinen Unterkiefer auch nur einen Millimeter hinauf zu bewegen, geschweige denn seine Zunge.

„Was ist, Kleiner?“, der Andere blinzelte zweimal zur Verdeutlichung der Frage, „Hallo – Erde an Estel. Sprich mit mir, ich kann keine Gedanken lesen.“

„A- was... warum?“, die Stirn unter den dunklen Haaren legte sich in Falten.

„Warum?“, Glorfindel weitete die Lider und lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, sah einmal an ihm hoch und runter, bevor er zu dem verstummten Legolas blickte, „Hat er das echt gefragt?“, mit einer Hand schnappte er Legolas Unterkiefer und zog dessen Gesicht neben sein eigenes, ließ es los und öffnete die Hand, als würde er etwas präsentieren, „Sieh dieser Schönheit in die Augen und stell die Frage noch einmal.“

„A- aber...“, Estel schüttelte den Kopf und sah zwischen beiden hin und her – Legolas schien in eine Art entsetzte Starre verfallen zu sein, „Er ist mein Lehrer! Ein... ein großer Bruder! Ein Vorbild!“

„O ja...“, Glorfindels Zunge zuckte hervor und fuhr lasziv über seine Lippen, „Mit seinem großen Bruder...“, sein Blick lag auf Legolas, „...habe ich dieses Lämmchen so einige sehr schmutzige Dinge tun sehen.“

Und wieder rettete Estels Unterkiefer nichts vor dem Freifall. Glorfindel war die vertraute Person gewesen, die Legolas und sein Bruder um Rat gefragt hatten? Und er war dabei gewesen, als die beiden miteinander schliefen? Er hatte zugesehen?

„Nun?“, mit einem Lächeln und hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen wandte sich der Älteste wieder zu ihm, „Was sagst du?“

„Es... es ist... mein erstes Mal...“, Estel spürte Tränen in seine Augen steigen.

„Hab‘ keine Angst.“, wie ausgetauscht lächelte Glorfindel plötzlich sanft und gütig und strich ihm zärtlich durch das Haar, „Ich werde dir alles ausführlich erklären.“, ein Mundwinkel hob sich und er nickte zu der starren Person neben sich, „An ihm.“

Der Sechzehnjährige schluckte und ließ seinen Blick zu Legolas gleiten, betrachtete diesen einen Moment und fragte überraschend klarer Stimme: „Was hältst du davon?“

„Ich?“, ein Schauer durchfuhr den Elbenkörper und die blauen Augen fixierten Estel statt ins Nichts zu starren, „Also...“, er sah zwischen dem Elbenlord und seinem Schützling hin und her, schluckte und sank vor Estel auf die Knie, wo er dessen Hand griff, „Ich gestehe, die Idee liegt meinem Interesse nicht zu fern. Und sei es nur um aufzupassen...“, er wandte den Kopf und sandte Glorfindel einen sehr scharfen Blick, „...dass wirklich nichts gegen deinen Willen geschieht.“

„Wunderbar.“, der Älteste klatschte einmal in die Hände und lächelte, „Dann ist das ja geklärt. Lasst uns das Zimmer suchen, was Elrond sicher vorbereitet hat.“, mit diesen Worten griff er die beiden anderen an der Hand und zog sie weiter durch den Flur.

 

„Wusst‘ ich’s doch.“, Glorfindel, der voran gegangen war, trat in den Raum und sah sich einmal schnell um, „Genau so hatte ich mir das gedacht.“

Estel und Legolas folgten und erblickten einen von reihenweise Kerzen erleuchteten Raum. Jede Erhebung trug so viele Lichter, wie sie tragen konnte, nur der Boden und das nur wenige Zentimeter hohe... sehr breite – wahrscheinlich – Bett waren unbestückt. War das eine Spielwiese für Liebende? Estel verzog in Verwirrung das Gesicht.

„Ganz recht, genau dafür wurde das Zimmer gebaut.“, er fand Glorfindel direkt in seine Augen sehend, „Junge Elben mögen ja etwas gehemmt sein, aber wir Alten...“, sein Blick flatterte kurz zu Legolas, „Obwohl ich überzeugt wurde, dass es Ausnahmen gibt.“, er deutete so etwas wie eine Verbeugung an, doch der andere Elb verschränkte die Arme und wandte den Kopf ab.

„Nun... okay... wie läuft das jetzt ab?“, fragte Estel vorsichtig.

„Setzen wir uns erstmal.“, Glorfindel hob ein Bein und streifte seinen Stiefel – silber besetztes Wildleder – ab, bevor er dasselbe am anderen Bein tat, den schwertbehangenen Gürtel löste, den Dolch von seinem Oberschenkel, seine gepanzerten Handschuhe...

Estel und Legolas betrachteten das Schauspiel schweigend, bis der Jüngere bei den Schulterpanzerplatten fragte: „Gehst du immer so auf Feste?“

„Wieso?“, Glorfindel blinzelte, „Man sollte immer leicht bewaffnet sein, schließlich kann man immer angegriffen werden.“, er zog sein Hemd über seinen Kopf, worunter ein Mithrilhemd zum Vorschein kam, „Normalerweise entwaffne ich mich nicht einmal, um mit jemandem zu schlafen. Die Volljährigkeitszeremonien sind außer Bädern eine der wenigen Situation, wo ich kaum bewaffnet bin.“

„Kaum?“, Legolas hob eine Augenbraue.

„Man sollte stets zwei oder drei Dolche zur Hand haben.“, Glorfindel klopfte auf einen Oberschenkel, bei dem man nur durch genauestes Hinsehen bemerken konnte, dass er unter der Hose dicker war als der andere, „Und eine Wurfmessermanschette.“, er zog das Mithrilshirt über den Kopf, wodurch er mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihnen stand – an einem Unterarm besagte Manschette, am anderen Oberarm ein Dolch, „Diese Waffen lege ich niemals ab.“

„Auf irgendeine Weise wird er wohl all die Jahrtausende überlebt haben...“, murmelte der blonde Elb neben Estel leise, worauf dieser nur nickte und den Blick nicht von der straffen Haut des anderen abwenden konnte, die sich über stahlhart erscheinende Muskeln schmiegte.

„Macht es euch bequem.“, der Älteste lächelte, trat drei Schritte rückwärts auf das Bett- die Spielwie- Liege!

Estel und Legolas tauschten einen Blick, zogen ihr Schuhwerk aus und traten zu dem anderen, bevor sie sich alle niederließen.

„Nun gut, Theorie. Ich kürze es mal auf das Wichtige. Du bist männlich.“, Glorfindel lehnte sich etwas vor und sah zu Estel, „Zumindest meines Wissens nach. Einige Wesen außerhalb dieses Raumes nennt man weiblich. Man erkennt sie an den Auswölbungen auf Höhe ihrer Oberarme, die man Brüste nennt und im Bett daran, dass ihnen der wichtigste anatomische Teil einer jeden Rasse fehlt. Sie haben über ihrem Anus, dem zweitwichtigsten Teil jeder Anatomie, Schamlippen. Sieht aus wie die Lippen am Mund, nur größer und vertikal statt horizontal.“, Estel sah im Augenwinkel, wie Legolas eine Hand über die Augen legte und langsam den Kopf von rechts nach links wandte, „Und außerdem behaart, sogar bei Elben. Zwischen diesen Lippen findet man zwei Löcher, das obere ist die Harnröhre, das untere der Zugang zur Gebärmutter. Es ist nicht zu empfehlen zu versuchen deine Männlichkeit in das obere Loch zu kriegen, das kann dich entweder den Kopf oder den Schwanz kosten – überleg‘ dir, was du als schlimmer empfindest. Allerdings ist über dem Gebärmutter- und Harnröhreneingang meist der erogenste Punkt einer Frau, der man mit Reibung am besten aktiviert kriegt. Die ersten paar Monate mit Frauen ist das noch uninteressant, aber wenn du sie bis dahin nicht geschwängert hast, werden sie garstig und verhängen Sexverbot, da wird dieser Punkt äußerst wichtig.“, der Ältere nickte ernst.

Legolas währenddessen hatte sein Gesicht in beiden Händen vergraben.

„Und die meisten Frauen kriegen die Krise, wenn du nach ihren Brüsten greifst oder die knetest. Das ist vermeidbar, indem du nur zwei Finger einsetzt – oder deinen Mund. Ansonsten sollte eine Frau entspannt und feucht sein, wenn du in sie eindringst. Die Entspannung sorgt dafür, dass die Gebärmutter sich weiter aufrichtet und der Hals sich dehnt, was heißt, du kannst schneller und tiefer zustoßen ohne ihr Schmerzen zu bereiten. Und die Feuchtigkeit sorgt für bessere Gleitfähigkeit, was vor Schmerzen schützt und somit der Entspannung – ergo deinem Spaß – zugute kommt.“

Legolas spreizte seine Zeigefinger ab, sodass er zwischen den Fingern hindurch zu Glorfindel sehen konnte.

„Wichtig für Sex mit jedem und allem – anhalten, wenn der, die, das andere sich verkrampft. Nicht nur, weil das heißt, dass du etwas tust, was der andere nicht will, sondern auch, weil das lebensgefährlich ist. Der Unterleib ist eine der bestdurchblutesten Zonen. Bei einem Krampf wird das Gewebe sehr leicht verletzbar und die Blutungen davon können tödlich sein. Frauen kennen die Lektion, weil sie im Krieg meistens vergewaltigt werden und es an ihre Töchter weiter geben, bevor diese den nächsten Krieg erleben. Männer sind leider meist nicht gut darin unterrichtet.“, Estel schluckte, Legolas senkte seine Hände und richtete sich auf, „Elben interessiert das meist wenig, sie sterben sowieso, wenn man sie vergewaltigt, aber für dich mag die Information wichtig sein.“

Glorfindel sprach mit einer Leichtigkeit, die den ersten Teil des Vortrages schon fast lächerlich gemacht hatte. Jetzt half sie ernste Themen mit ein zu werfen und dennoch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen zu behalten – der Elbenlord zumindest lächelte.

„Ansonsten ist über Frauen zu wissen, dass das Eindringen in ihren Gebärmutterhals sie schwängern kann. Braucht neun Monate, in denen sind die Biester unausstehlich. Und danach sind sie nicht weniger kompliziert, meist völlig desinteressiert an Sex. Außerdem gehst du eine mehrjährige Verpflichtung ein dich um einen Satansbraten zu kümmern. Ich persönlich würde es lassen.“

Estel nickte bedächtig – das war zu gut nachvollziehbar für ihn.

„Kommen wir zum wichtigeren Teil: Männern.“, eine fast flüchtige Bewegung und mit einem Mal saß Legolas auf Glorfindels Schoß und lehnte gegen diesen, „Männer sind füreinander gemacht. Das merkt man daran, dass der erogene Punkt von Frauen außen liegt, während der von Männern im Körper steckt. Aber den gehen wir nachher zusammen suchen.“, der Älteste zwinkerte, „Wollen wir von der praktischen Theorie zur theoretischen Praxis übergehen?“

 

„Theoretische Praxis?“, Legolas verzog das Gesicht und drückte sich von Glorfindel weg, „Ich höre wohl nicht recht!“

„Gehen wir davon aus, ich wollte Legolas dazu kriegen mit mir zu schlafen. Was habe ich gerade falsch gemacht?“, wandte sich der Goldhaarige an Estel ohne dem anderen Elben auch nur einen Blick zu schenken.

„Ähm... zu direkt gewesen?“, flüsterte dieser unsicher. Woher sollte er wissen, wie man Leute dazu bekam mit einem zu schlafen? Er hatte es ganz sicher noch nie versucht.

„Das ist ein sehr weiter Begriff, aber gut genug. Umgekehrt heißt das, du musst subtil vorgehen – meist zumindest.“, der Älteste warf einen Blick zu Legolas, der sich außer Reichweite von dessen Armen gebracht hatte, „Wenn du also eine Schönheit entdeckst, gehst du nicht einfach hin und sagst „Hey, willst du mit mir schlafen?“ – du gehst hin und fragst „Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?“ oder „Ist hier noch frei?“.“, Glorfindel erhob sich und ging auf Knien zu Legolas hinüber, „Kann ich hier sitzen?“

„Nein.“, dieser verschränkte die Arme, „Du bleibst erstmal schön auf Abstand.“

Der Elbenlord zuckte nur mit den Schultern und kehrte auf seinen Platz zurück, bevor er Estel fragte: „Was habe ich diesmal falsch gemacht?“

„Ähm...“, davon hatte er doch keine Ahnung! Verdammt, „Ihn vorher verärgert?“

„Sehr gut.“, Glorfindel nickte, „Bevor du die andere Person demnach ansprichst, muss sie eine positive Meinung von dir haben. Dein Aussehen, deine Kleidung, deine Hygiene, aber auch dein Gang, deine Mimik und deine Augen verraten dich. Wenn du also in Lumpen mit ungewaschenen Haaren auftauchst und gesenkten Kopfes vor dich hin schleichst, wird die andere Person eine abweisende Reaktion zeigen.“, er stand auf und ging zur Tür, bevor er sich umdrehte und begann durch den Raum zu schreiten mit einer umwerfenden Eleganz, „Wenn allerdings all diese Dinge auf deinen Charakter passen, wirkt das ganz anders. In meinem Fall ist das elegante Kleidung, die allerdings wenig der Vorstellung überlässt.“, sehr wahr, er trug nur noch eine Dreiviertelhose und einen zweiten Waffengurt – nebst den an seinem Körper befestigten Waffen, „Was ich vermitteln will, ist zum einen Grazie, zum anderen Macht. Ich bin extrovertiert und das will ich auf den ersten Blick zeigen. Darum ein selbstsicherer, federnder Gang. Eine offene Armhaltung. Ich versuche nicht zwanghaft meine Arme vor oder hinter mir zu ordnen, ich passe mich einfach der Situation an.“, eine Hand hatte er in seinen Gürtel gehakt, die andere hing frei und bewegte sich ein wenig im Takt der Schritte, „Das Wichtigste ist natürlich das Gesicht. Ein breites Gesicht wirkt schutzsuchend, ein langes ernst und strikt. Hohe Wangenknochen lassen arrogant wirken. Ich habe eine fein geschnittenes Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen. Darum trage ich mein Haar lang und offen, um nicht zu ernst zu wirken. Mit dem Arroganzanteil habe ich kein Problem, das hilft mir eher.“, im weiteren Schreiten sah Glorfindel auf ihn hinab, „Wenn ich jedoch jemanden ansprechen will, muss ich harmloser, vertrauenserweckender wirken. Also senke ich meinen Kopf.“, das ganze Gesicht wandte sich ihm zu, „Mit einem leichten Lächeln zeigt man Selbstsicherheit. Wenn ich meinen Kopf noch etwas mehr beuge...“, das Kinn legte sich fast auf seinen Brustkorb, „...wirke ich schüchtern. Das kommt bei den Damen besonders gut an. Sie finden so etwas niedlich – meistens.“

Der Elb setzte sich wieder, schlug die Beine übereinander und lehnte sich ein Stück vor, bevor er weiter sprach: „Dein Aussehen sorgt also für die positive Einstellung, deine Haltung und Mimik gibt dir ein Image. Entscheidend ist natürlich auch die Sprache – nicht was du sagst, wenn es auch nicht verkehrt ist etwas Sinnvolles zu sagen, sondern wie du es sagst. Deine Gestik und Mimik macht schon gut achtzig Prozent aus, der Inhalt deines Sprechens weitere fünf Prozent. Was allerdings macht die anderen fünfzehn Prozent aus?“

„Ähm... die Atmosphäre?“, Estel zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Deine Stimme. Dein Tonfall.“, mit einem Mal sprach der Elb zwei Oktaven höher, „Wenn ich meine Stimme verstelle, merkt man das sofort und das hört sich lächerlich an.“, er ließ die Oktaven sausen, „Wenn ich normal spreche, ist das richtig, um Smalltalk zu führen und jemanden kennen zu lernen.“, er passte seine Stimme dessen an, was er sagte, „Wenn ich recht leise und langsam spreche, wirkt es, als würde ich etwas sehr Wichtiges sagen.“, wie er sprach, war völlig gegensätzlich zu seiner Miene, „Und wenn ich sehr dunkel spreche und dabei ein wenig rauchig wirke, habe ich genau die passende Verführerstimme.“

Estel schluckte und nickte langsam.

„Natürlich muss auch meine Körperhaltung wieder dazu passen. Schauen wir mal, was das für einen Effekt hat.“, meinte der Älteste ein wenig vergnügt.

Mit einem Mal verließ Glorfindel jeder Ausdruck und er fixierte Legolas, wandte jedoch nicht seinen Kopf. Die Sekunden flossen zäh, bevor sich seine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln kurvten. Er senkte und hob die Lider langsam, bevor sich mit einem kaum hörbaren Geräusch seine Lippen trennten und einen Spalt zwischen sich ließen. Er schlug die Augen kurz nieder, senkte den Kopf und sah zu Legolas auf. Seine Pupillen nun stets fixierend setzte er einen Arm akkurat vor den anderen und krabbelte so in Zeitlupengeschwindigkeit mit der Geschmeidigkeit einer Raubkatze auf diesen zu.

Der Waldelb währenddessen war wie gefangen und bewegte sich nicht. Estel fragte sich sogar, ob er wohl noch atmete. Er sah die blauen Augen über den Körper huschen, der sich ihm näherte, immer wieder zu den ihn Fixierenden zurück kehrend.

Glorfindel stoppte circa dreißig Zentimeter vor dem Gesicht des anderen, richtete sich auf, wobei dieser ihm wie hypnotisiert mit dem Kopf folgte. Nachdem er aufgerichtet neben dem Sitzenden kniete, beugte er sich ein Stück vor und hauchte mit tiefer Stimme: „Kadabaladscha dumm.“

Legolas Blick fiel automatisch auf die Lippen des anderen, zuckte einen Moment später wieder nach oben, als hätte er sich bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt. Er lehnte sich ein wenig in Richtung Glorfindels, als dieser sich auf seine Füße zurück sinken ließ, doch schnellte auch hier einen Moment später weg, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Siehst du, wie sein Körper mir unbewusst folgt? Er will es gar nicht, aber er kann nicht anders. Diese Wirkung habe ich nur durch meine Haltung und Mimik. Und meinen Tonfall.“, erklärte Glorfindel, wobei seine Stimme ruhig und tief klang, „Und obwohl er mich gerade weggestoßen hat, hat er nun gar keine Einwände, dass ich neben ihm sitze.“

„Das- du erklärst schließlich.“, Legolas wandte den Kopf ab.

„Das hier ist recht klassisch für eine Verführung. Du tust kaum etwas und hast einen riesigen Effekt – so riesig, dass es dem anderen teilweise Angst macht, besonders, wenn er noch nicht oft verführt wurde.“, Glorfindel beließ seinen Blick stets auf Legolas Augen, schien nicht einmal zu blinzeln, „Wenn du jemanden stets ansiehst, machst du ihn unsicher. Du machst dich zum dominanten Part, kannst den anderen dadurch aber auch verschrecken, wenn er ungern dominiert wird. Scheue, kurze Blicke wendest du an, wenn du dominiert werden willst. Wenn du den anderen einfach nur kennen lernen willst, lächelst du ihn am besten an. Wenn du auf ein kurzes, mehr sexuell geprägtes Intermezzo aus bist, kannst du auch einen Kuss senden oder sogar über deine Lippen lecken. Viele allerdings sind mehr romantisch veranlagt, die würde das abschrecken. Mich währenddessen könntest du damit wie eine Motte zum Licht ziehen.“, noch immer wandte er den Blick nicht von dem anderen Elb, „Hast du dich einmal erfolgreich genähert oder den anderen angezogen, hast du die Person praktisch schon in deinem Bett, wenn du keine groben Fehler begehst. Normalerweise folgt ein wenig Small Talk, einige Getränke und natürlich Annäherung. Mit Komplimenten ist noch jeder irgendwann geschmolzen. Man suche sich eine ruhige Ecke, legt irgendwann einen Arm um den anderen, mache einige unschuldig wirkende Berührungen und nach einer passenden Zeit, variabel zwischen nach mehreren Dates und wenigen Minuten, beginnt man den Mund-zu-Mund-Kontakt, in Fachkreisen auch Küssen genannt.“

Das hörte sich ziemlich leicht an, wenn man Glorfindel so sprechen hörte – war es wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht. Worüber sollte man sprechen? Wie das Gespräch beginnen? Was waren unschuldig wirkende Berührungen?

„In einer Situation wie dieser, wo du deinen Hauptpreis praktisch auf deinem Bett sitzen siehst, kann man einen großen Teil natürlich streichen. Auch hier ist es wichtig dich interessant zu machen, das ist sicher wahr, aber ich habe einen Ruf, mein Aussehen und erkläre gerade all diese Sachen – auch Wissen macht sexy – sodass ich mir selbst diesen Teil völlig sparen kann.“

„Du bist wie immer gar nicht von dir selbst überzeugt...“, maulte Legolas beleidigt und sah einfach nur weiter die Wand an.

Der Elbenlord griff nach seinem Kinn, zog es zu sich, als wäre der andere ein widerwilliges Biest, beugte sich hinab und hauchte ihm entgegen: „Ich weiß, dass ich gut bin. Und ich weiß, was dich wild macht.“

Legolas Atem schnellte hevor, zischte durch seine Nase, bevor er mit einer Gewalt, die Estel bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte, mit einer Hand in das goldene Haar griff und seine Lippen auf Glorfindels presste.

Estel wollte schon errötend den Blick abwenden, als der Älteste die Hand mit erhobenen Zeigefinger ausstreckte, zur Faust ballte und den Daumen abspreitzte. Mit derselben Hand strich er mit dem Rücken seiner Finger über Legolas Wange, bevor er mit einer Fingerkuppe seine Ohrmuschel umfuhr und den ausgeprägten Halsmuskel entlang zwischen dessen Schlüsselbeine sank. Dort wandte er die Hand wieder Estel zu und hob Zeige- und Mittelfinger – hieß das zweitens? Erstens Gesicht, Ohr, Hals, zweitens... Estel holte tief Luft und leckte über seine Lippen.

Die Fingerrücken suchten ihren Weg knapp an der Knopfleiste von Legolas Seidenhemd entlang, streichelten seinen Bauch, bevor sie zur Seite auswichen und diese entlang wieder nach oben strich und dort einen Moment dessen Haut durch den dünnen Stoff liebkoste – während der ganzen Vorstellung hatten die beiden ihren Kuss nicht ein einziges Mal beendet, waren mittlerweile sogar in einen wilden Zungenkuss übergegangen.

Diesmal zeigte er Estel drei Finger, was diesen sicher machte, dass er sich die einzelnen Schritte merken sollte. Zeige- und Mittelfinger legte er zusammen und setzte sie kurz unter Legolas Schlüsselbein an den Ansatz seines Armes, womit er ihn nach hinten auf die Matratze drückte, auf der er sowieso gesessen hat.

Der Jüngste spürte seinen Atem schneller gehen, als sich ihm vier Finger entgegen streckten, bevor Glorfindel begann die Knöpfe des schönen Hemdes zu öffnen, um die weit schönere und sicher auch weit weichere Haut darunter frei zu legen. Mit gespreizten Fingern über die Haut des Liegenden fahrend schob er den Stoff von dessen Oberkörper. Ihre Lippen trennten sich, Legolas gab ein tiefes Stöhnen von sich und Glorfindel suchten seinen Weg dessen Unterkieferbogen entlang zu seinem Ohr, während seine Hand einen Abstecher zu Legolas Hose machte, sich in die linke Kniekehle legte und somit dessen Bein anwinkelte. Der ganze Körper des Elbenlords senkte sich auf den Liegenden hinab, worauf dieser ein lautes, kehliges Stöhnen von sich gab, als Glorfindel seinen Unterleib bewegte.

„Nun.“, mit einen Ruck richtete er sich plötzlich auf und setzte sich im Schneidersitz an den Bettrand, „Was konntest du beobachten?“

„Vier Schritte.“, antwortete Estel brav, die Augen jedoch auf Legolas, der frustriert aufstöhnend die Augen schloss und eine Hand darüber legte, „Erst Gesicht, Ohr, Hals. Dann den Oberkörper. Den anderen ins Liegen bringen und ausziehen.“

„Sehr gut.“, lobte Glorfindel und lächelte, „Exzellent. Die ersten Male natürlich kannst du jeden Schritt noch etwas ausdehnen, schließlich fehlt dir noch eine Menge praktische Erfahrung, aber genau das ist das Prinzip.“, Legolas währenddessen seufzte und richtete sich wieder auf, „Bei Frauen solltest du aufpassen nicht zu schnell ihre Brust zu berühren, die sind da etwas eigen. Und bevor du den anderen nicht im Liegen und halbwegs entkleidet hast, sind Innenschenkel und Genitalien tabu.“, Estel traf ein prüfender Blick, was ihn schnell nicken ließ, „Sehr gut. Dann versuch du es.“, der Elbenlord machte eine Handbewegung in Legolas Richtung, „Seine Hose dürfte ihm langsam unangenehm werden. Bringe ihn dazu sich von dir davon befreien zu lassen.“

„Wa- wie bitte?“, Estels Gesichtsausdruck fiel, „A- aber...“

„Du bist hier zum Üben, oder? Legolas ist ein sehr verzeihender und geduldiger Charakter, den man schnell verführt kriegt. Ein unschuldiger Prinz vom Lande, wenn ich in Klischees sprechen darf.“, der den Moment dafür nutzte Glorfindel sein eh fast ausgezogenes Shirt an den Kopf zu werfen, „Hey!“

„Selbst Schuld.“, der Waldelb wandte sich Estel zu, „Keine Angst, ich beiße nicht.“

„Noch nicht.“

„Glorfindel!“

„Ich bin ruhig.“, versprach dieser, hob beide Arme und setzte sich anderthalb Meter nach hinten, wo er sich gegen die Wand lehnte.

 

„Ähm...“, der Schwarzhaarige sah verloren zu seinem Bogenschießlehrer hinüber und atmete tief durch. Okay. Es war ihm erklärt worden. Legolas erwartete praktisch, dass er massig falsch machen würde. Aber er wollte es richtig machen! Er wollte den anderen beeindrucken! Nur tat er das ganz sicher nicht, indem er ängstlich und zitternd vor ihm saß. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, schloss die Augen und schmiss den Verführer-Modus im Kopf an.

„Auf in den Kampf.“, murmelte er und wäre fast ob seiner eigenen Stimme zusammen gezuckt. Wow, die klang verdammt tief und rauchig... er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er das konnte. Hm – immer schön weiter so sprechen. Er warf Legolas ein Lächeln zu und zwang sich ihm weiter in die Augen zu sehen.

Es war verdammt schwer Blickkontakt zu halten.

Der Blonde lächelte zurück und lockte ihn mit einem Finger an näher zu kommen. Estel spürte die Röte auf seine Wangen schießen, als er sich anpirschte – dass genau das seine Bewegungen gewesen waren, merkte er jedoch erst, als er direkt vor dem anderen saß – doch versuchte einfach darüber hinweg zu gehen.

„Ich bin unter Garantie bei weitem nicht so verführerisch wie Lord Glorfindel, dementsprechend werde ich kaum darauf vertrauen, dass du mir auch einfach in die Arme sinkst, nur weil ich dich ansehe.“, erklärte Estel, die Stimme dabei jedoch konstant rauchig.

„Hm-hm...“, murmelte den Blonde und lehnte sich zurück, wobei er dem anderen die Brust entgegen streckte.

„Und ich weiß auch gar nicht, welches Thema ich eigentlich nehmen soll.“, er setzte sich neben Legolas auf die Kante des Bettes und stützte sich auf einen Arm, „Und ehrlich gesagt finde ich es gerade auch ein wenig schwer mich zu konzentrieren...“, seine grauen Augen fuhren über den Hals die Brust und den Bauch hinab zu- zu Legolas Augen!

Oh, verdammt, diese mockende Lächeln. Verdammt seien Elben und ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Soll ich...“, der Ältere wandte sich ihm zu, kam ihm dabei auffallend nahe, „Mein Hemd wieder anziehen? Für deine Konzentration...“

„Das ist nicht zwangsläufig notwendig.“, obwohl seine Augen schon wieder ein Eigenleben entwickelten und den Oberkörper betrachteten, auf dem sich leicht die sicher stahlharten Muskeln des kriegstrainierten Elben abzeichneten, „Wieso ist mir nie vorher aufgefallen wie unglaublich gut du aussiehst?“

„Ich muss Glorfindel beizeiten daran erinnern, dass er im Bezug auf subtil eingeworfene Komplimente in dir seinen Meister gefunden hat.“, das Lächeln auf Legolas Lippen allein hätte einen umkippen lassen können, doch seine Augen toppten deren nonverbalen Schrei nach Sex noch, „Ich bin aber nicht nur zum Ansehen da.“

Estel hob seinen Blick zu den blauen Augen, leckte langsam und bewusst über seine Lippen, hob seine freie Hand und schüttelte sie aus, was Legolas Blick auf sie zog und dem Sechzehnjährigen eine Idee brachte: „Warum legst du die nicht dahin, wo du sie gern hättest?“

Einen Moment lang schien eine Flamme hinter den meertiefen Iriden aufzulodern, bevor Legolas besagte Hand griff, küsste, auf seine Brust setzte, damit zu seinem Bauch fuhr, über seine Taille nach hinten auf seinen Rücken und sie dort los ließ. Es verging keine Sekunde, da hatte er die dazu gehörige Schulter im Griff, rollte sich zur Seite und zog Estel dabei über sich.

Der Schwarzhaarige erstarrte praktisch, warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick in Richtung Glorfindel und biss auf seine Unterlippe. Das war alles gar nicht so, wie man ihm das vorhin erklärt hatte! Was sollte er denn jetzt-

„Keine Panik.“, meinte der Älteste nur, „Du kannst die Schritte problemlos durchmachen. Das ist genau der richtige Moment für einen Kuss. Und danach das, was du dir bei mir angesehen hast.“

Schüchtern hob sich sein Blick wieder zu Legolas, schnellte aber zur Seite bei Kontakt mit dem seinen. Der Andere musste ihn echt für einen kompletten Idioten halten, oder? Eine Hand strich sanft über seine Wange und zog seine Augen zu dem Elben zurück.

„Ist dir das zu komisch mit mir?“, fragte der Blonde vorsichtig.

„Hm? Was? Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein.“, Estel zog den Arm unter ihm hervor und richtete sich auf zum Knien, „Überhaupt nicht! Es tut mir nur so Leid, dass ich mich so blöd anstelle und du dich so um mich bemühen musst und alle Schritte einleitest, obwohl das meine Aufgabe ist und-“, eine Fingerkuppe auf seinen Lippen stoppte seinen Redefluss.

„Wie Glorfindel sagte: Keine Panik.“, ein bezauberndes Lächeln strahlte ihm entgegen, „Wenn es für dich schwer ist, ist das einzig und allein Glorfindels Schuld, schließlich ist er hier der Lehrer. Und ansonsten brauchst du das alles nicht so eng sehen, was Rollenverteilung, Ablauf oder Verantwortung angeht. Wir tun das, was uns beiden gefällt, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Okay?“

Estel schluckte, studierte die hellen blauen Augen und nickte.

„Gut.“, ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, „Ich für meinen Teil würde jetzt wirklich gerne geküsst werden.“

Ließ sich machen. Theoretisch. Praktisch kniete er allerdings gerade, was das Küssen sehr komisch machen würde. Ein schiefes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Dann komm und hol dir deinen Kuss ab.“, er kam Legolas ein Stück entgegen, doch wich langsam zurück, als dieser sich näherte, bis jener knurrend die Arme um ihn schlang und ihn mit sich zu Boden zerrte. Estel nahm genau das als Vorwand seinen ganzen Körper wieder an den des Elben zu schmiegen und verschlang dessen Lippen mit Insbrunst, jedoch ohne Zungenkontakt.

Nach einigen Momenten machte er genau damit weiter, was er bei Glorfindel gesehen hatte – erst zum Ohr küssen, danach den Hals hinab, mittig auf der Brust nach unten, die Legolas ihm mit einem Stöhnen entgegen streckte und wieder rauf zu... wenn er sich schon so anbot, warum nicht einfach ausprobieren? Er machte einen Schlenker zu den hellrot hervor stehenden Brustwarzen und leckte über diese, was ihm mit einem tiefen Stöhnen belohnte, wodurch er sich auch der anderen kurz zuwandte. Und jetzt? Halt, da war doch was... Glorfindels Auftrag. Er sollte Legolas von seiner Hose befreien. Also widmete er sich weiter dessen Brust, während er mit den Händen, die bisher als Legolas Seiten gelegen hatten, nach unten fuhr und geschmeidig die Hose herunter zog, die aus einem dehnbaren Material war.

Problem: So groß, dass seine Arme bis zu dessen Füßen reichten, war er nun auch nicht. Was tun? Ob eines geistigen Blitzes legte er ein Bein zwischen die des Elben und entfernte die Hose mit einem Füß – wobei er mehr versehentlich Legolas Unterleib berührte, der sich danach heiß gegen sein Bein drückte.

„Sehr gut.“, lobte Glorfindel, „Du scheinst dich gut genug anzustellen, dass unser Elb direkt auch den Rest seiner Kleidung verlieren will. Entferne seine Unterwäsche.“

Was? Aber, aber, aber... also... mit tiefroten Wangen sank der Schwarzhaarige tiefer, küsste den Bauch, bevor er ein großes Stück übersprang und sich einen Innenschenkel heran zog. Das da sollte er ihm ausziehen? Viel Stoff war es nicht mehr, aber... verdammt! Er konnte doch nicht einfach...

Er schluckte, hob fasziniert eine Hand und strich mit einem Finger an besagter Unterwäsche vorbei durch das goldblonde Schamhaar. Andererseits... wenn er es ihm auszog... wie waren Elben wohl bestückt? Genau so wie Menschen? Sahen ihre Geschlechtsteile gleich aus? Oder wuchsen die mit dem Alter? Seine eigenen hatten sich mit der Pubertät stark verändert, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass sie danach immer so blieben... also... sollte er?

Er strich mit der Zunge über seine Oberlippe, blieb an der linken Seite hängen und warf einen schüchternen Blick nach oben, nur um zu entdecken, dass sogar Legolas ihn beobachtete, wenn auch mit glasigen Augen, halb geöffneten Lippen und geröteten Wangen.

„Darf ich?“, fragte er höflich.

„Uh... hu...“, murmelte der Elb nur abwesend, schloss die Lider und ließ den Kopf zurück sinken – klang nach Zustimmung.

Vorsichtig fuhr er mit beiden Händen Legolas Schenkel nach oben, krümmte auf Höhe der Hüften die Finger und zog damit langsam dessen letztes Kleidungsstück nach unten. Bevor er den kritischen Punkt überschritt, stoppte er kurz, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, warf einen Blick nach oben zur Versicherung und machte weiter.

Geschmeidig. Das war das erste Adjektiv, was ihm zu dem einfiel, was er sah. Das Gesuchte sprang vor seinen Augen in die Luft, bewegte sich unter seinen Augen wie eine Schlange unter seiner Schwertspitze und räkelte sich wohlig gegen die Zeigefingerspitze, die er nach einem Moment dagegen drückte, um fasziniert über die seidige Haut zu streichen.

„Ouh...“, er schreckte zusammen und hob den Kopf. Ach ja. Legolas. Glorfindel. Sexunterricht. Er küsste die zuckende Spitze schnell und befreite den Elben vollständig von der Unterhose.

„Wirklich äußerst gut.“, Lehrer Goldhaar erhob sich und kam herüber, um neben Legolas Kopf Platz zu nehmen, „Was sagst du dazu?“

„Du wirst nicht gebraucht.“, keuchte der Liegende und atmete hörbar ein und aus.

„Ach wirklich?“, Glorfindels Augenbrauen hoben sich. Nach einem Moment der Betrachtung des Anderen legte sich sein Mittelfinger kurz zwischen seine Lippen und er packte mit einer fließenden, schnellen Bewegung zwischen Legloas Beine.

Der Effekt kam augenblicklich. Der Blonde bäumte sich stöhnend auf, seinen kompletten Oberkörper zog es von der Matratze, bevor er auf diese zurück krachte, da der Älteste seine Hand wieder zurück zog.

„Das war die erogene Zone des Mannes. Die Prostata. Ein kleines Organ, das direkt am Rektum liegt, ungefähr zwei bis fünf Zentimeter hinter dem Anusring auf der Seite der Bauchdecke. Such es. Und speichel deinen Finger vorher gut ein, sonst kannst du ihm weh tun.“, kam die nächste Anweisung an Estel.

„Okay...“, dieser betrachtete Legolas einen Moment, der sich extrem schwer atmend auf die Seite gedreht hatte.

„Keine Sorge, dem geht es gut. Er hatte einfach zu lange keinen Sex. Das macht ihn hypersensibel.“

„Du bist- ha... einfach- ha... nur grob...“, brachte der Liegende keuchend hervor.

„Dir scheint es zu gefallen.“, lächelnd fuhr der Älteste mit einem Finger den Rücken hinab zwischen dessen Pobacken, doch sank nicht so weit, dass er dem Anus nahe kam. Er rieb einfach nur den Spalt darüber.

„Uh...“, stöhnte der Andere leise, bildete ein Hohlkreuz und drückte Glorfindel so sein Hinterteil entgegen.

„Das dazu, wie gemein und grob ich bin und wie wenig ihm das gefällt.“, dieser beugte sich hinab und biss in Legolas Nacken, während er seine Finger bewegte. Wie auf Befehl entspannte sich der Liegende komplett und rollte ein Stück zur Seite, sodass sein Oberkörper auf dem Bauch zu liegen kam, während die Beine noch verdreht lagen. Glorfindel half bei diesen nach, zog an dem unteren, sodass der Liegende ihnen nicht nur den Rücken zuwandte, sondern auch die Beine gespreizt hatte, „Erregend, nicht?“

„Uh-huh...“, stimmte Estel entrückt zu, beugte sich wie hypnotisiert hinab, setzte einen Kuss auf Legolas feste Pobacke und fuhr mit der Zunge die Senke zwischen Hintern und Oberschenkel nach.

Was genau war seine Aufgabe? Irgendetwas mit dem Anus und einem Organ namens Prostata. Eingespeichelte Finger. Er knetete die linke Backe vor ihm mit einer Hand und nahm den Zeigefinger seiner anderen in den Mund.

„Was jetzt genau?“, fragte er Glorfindel, der mit seinen Nägeln rote Striemen auf der marmornen Haut zog.

„Siehst du die kleine Öffnung zwischen seinen Backen? Da rein. Vorsicht mit dem ersten Muskelring, der ist sehr fest. Danach wird es einfach. Taste dich an der derzeit dem Boden nahen Haut voran.“

Okay, mehr Speichel. Finger ansetzen. Vorsichtig drücken.

„Ähm... da komme ich nicht rein.“

„Verspannst du dich?“, fragte Glorfindel den Liegenden, der nur ein kaum verständliches Murmeln hervor brachte, das in ein Schnurren überging, „Ich denke nicht. Also etwas mehr Kraft, Estel.“

„Tue ich ihm nicht weh?“, erkundigte er sich leise.

„Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Ein bisschen Schmerz ist bei Erregung sehr angenehm. Wenn du es ihm angenehmer machen willst, streichel‘ mit deiner anderen Hand seine Hoden.“, die Hand des Ältesten griff hinab und fuhr Kreise über den unteren Teil des Sackes, der aus dieser Position erreichbar war, „So zum Beispiel.“

Estel wiederholte die ihm gezeigte Bewegung und drückte mit dem anderen Finger gegen Legolas – bis dieser plötzlich nachgab und ihn einließ. Heiß schloss sich die Haut um ihm, engte ihn ein und ließ ihn kaum voran kommen, doch es war wirklich nur wie ein zu enger Ring, dahinter war es leichter. Mit ein klein wenig Gewalt stieß er tiefer vor und suchte die Haut ab, bis er an eine kleine Erhebung stieß.

„Hier?“, fragte er niemand Bestimmten und versuchte tief genug zu kommen, um darüber zu streichen.

„Ouha!“, ein Zucken fuhr durch den Blonden, ließ ihn Kopf und Füße heben und wieder senken, nur um mit seinem Hintern Estels Finger entgegen zu kommen.

„Sehr gut.“, Glorfindel krabbelte wieder heran, in einer Hand eine Ampulle, „Uns wurde ein Fläschen Wachsöl hinterlassen. Öl wird nicht so schnell absorbiert wie Speichel, darum macht es sich besser, um den Anusring feucht zu halten. Trage es bei Legolas auf.“

Den Anusring einölen? Kein Problem. Vorsichtig zog Estel den Finger zurück, begleitet von einem sehnsüchtigen Seufzen des Liegenden, nahm die Flasche und tröpfelte ein wenig auf den Finger, bevor er mit dem äußeren Teil des Anusrings anfing. Mehr Öl, weiter innen weiter machen. Unter den Ministrationen räkelte der Elb sich wohlig und drängte sich ihm entgegen.

„Du machst ihn wild mit dem, was du da tust. Der Anusring ist einer der sensibelsten Stellen des Körpers. Jede Entspannung des Ringes entspannt auch den Körper zutiefst, jede Dehnung und Reibung steigert auch die Erregung des ganzen Körpers.“, Estel reagierte auf die Erklärung nur mit einem kleinen Lächeln, „Steckt in dir ein kleiner Sadist?“

„Noch nicht.“, lausbübisch sah der Schwarzhaarige auf, „Vielleicht später heute Abend.“

„Oh...“, auf Glorfindels Lippen legte sich ein schiefes Lächeln, „Eine Anmache mit Dirty Talk? Mich willst du auch wild machen, was?“

„Ich beginne ziemlichen Spaß hieran zu haben.“, er stieß immer wieder in Legolas vor, um zu überprüfen, ob dieser auch wirklich gut eingeölt war, was diesem mehrfach ein Stöhnen entlockte.

„Gönn‘ ihm doch einen zweiten Finger.“, schlug der Älteste vor.

Aber äußerst gern. Mehr Öl und schon konnte es losgehen. Es würde doch keinen stören, dass die gelblich-durchsichtige Flüssigkeit zwischen den Beinen des Elben herab rann, oder? Besser zu viel als zu wenig.

„Oh, bitte... bitte...“, flehte Legolas keinen Bestimmten von ihnen an, „Nimm mich... bitte...“

„Ich glaube, es wäre angemessen, wenn du dich aus deiner Kleidung befreist, Estel.“, Glorfindel warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, „Oder möchtest du, dass ich ihn das erste Mal nehme?“

„Estel...“, der Liegende dehnte die letzte Silbe.

„Ich glaube, ich werde bevorzugt.“, auf die Lippen des Numenor schlich sich ein breites Grinsen, während er sich die Klamotten schon vom Leib riss. Der Älteste griff sich nur kurz das Fläschchen, verteilte die Flüssigkeit auf seiner ganzen Hand und drang mit drei Fingern gleichzeitig in Legolas ein, der ein Hohlkreuz bildete und sein Hinterteil in die Luft streckte, während sein Stöhnen seinen ganzen Körper vibrieren ließ.

Estel sackte doch ein wenig der Unterkiefer herab, doch er ließ sich nicht davon abbringen auch den letzten Rest Stoff von seinem Körper zu entfernen, von Glorfindel das Öl entgegen zu nehmen und sein fraglos steifes Glied damit zu benetzen.

„Ich sehe schon, der Rest kommt ganz intuitiv.“, lächelnd entfernte der Goldblonde die Finger und zog sich zu Legolas Kopf zurück, „Ich werde denn auch mal den Rest meiner Sachen ablegen.“, sprachs und tats – mit dem Öffnen des Gürtels entfernte er praktisch alles, was er außer den Waffen noch trug und entblößte so seine doch ganz ordentlich Erektion.

„Darf ich?“, fragte der Jüngste doch noch einmal vorsichtig, während sein Glied schon an Legolas Anus lag. Dieser bestätigte nur durch ein Stöhnen, sodass Estel langsam vordrang.

Oh Himmel... Himmel... dieser viel zu enge Ring hatte doch so einige sehr angenehme Vorteile. Und die heiße Haut dahinter, die sich um ihn zog und an ihm klammerte...

„Entspannung, Legolas...“, säuselte Glorfindel leise und zog ihn so hoch, dass er sich auf alle Viere kniete, was es Estel weit einfacher machte. Es hatte wohl auch den beabsichtigten Nebeneffekt, dass sich der jüngere Elb mit dem Gesicht auf Höhe von dessen Gemächt wieder fand und hungrig nach dem sich windenden Glied des Anderen schnappte, „Oh ja...“

Die Lippen des jungen Elben schlossen sich um die pulsierende Haut Glorfindels, verschluckten die Spitze und drangen mit jeden Stoß in den submissiven Körper weiter vor.

Es war das letzte, was Estel noch wirklich bewusst mitbekam. Mit geschlossenen Augen verlor er sich in das Gefühl der orgasmischen Glückseligkeit, die ihn ebenso wie Legolas nach nur wenigen Minuten erreichte. Mit diesem Gefühl überrollte ihn auch eine Welle von Leichtigkeit, die ihn gen Matratze zog. Er blieb einfach nur liegen, die Lider geschlossen, ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen, die Extremitäten ein wenig verrenkt, doch anscheinend ohne Absicht daran etwas zu ändern.

Von fern hörte er ein schweres Atmen, bisweilen unterbrochen von einem Zischen, untermalt von einem stetigen Klatschen nasser, von Körperflüssigkeiten besudelter Haut aufeinander. Ein kurzer Blick verriet ihm, dass Legolas sich noch immer mit dem Mund an dem Elbenlord verging. Er hob die Lider vollständig und beobachtete das Spiel.

Glorfindels Hand hatte sich in Legolas blondem Haar vergraben. Sein Kopf lag im Nacken, glänzte im flackernden Licht der Kerzen. Das goldene Haar rann in lockigen Strähnen seinen Rücken hinab, verlor sich langsam über seinen Oberschenkeln, an denen matt die Klingen schimmerten. Legolas kniete noch immer auf allen Vieren vor ihm, die Matratze darunter von weißen Samen bespritzt. Selbiges rann dessen Innenschenkel hinab, doch der Elb hatte nur einladend seinen Hintern gehoben.

Estels Lippen entfloh ein Keuchen. Wie von selbst suchte seine Hand den Weg zwischen seine Beine und entfachte dort erneut das Feuer. Nicht, dass es einer großen Hilfe benötigt hätte...

„Hm?“, die Lider Glorfindels hoben sich sanft und seine blauen Augen wandten sich dem Numenor zu, „Möchtest du wieder mitmachen?“, er nickte Richtung Legolas, „Ich wette, den kriegst du wieder erregt.“

Das Glied des anderen Elben zuckte einmal. Es zeichnete ein Grinsen auf Estels Lippen, über die er mit der Zunge leckte. Er richtete sich auf und strich mit einem Finger über eben dieses Fleisch, was begann sich unter seiner Berührung zu winden.

„Magst du etwas Neues lernen?“, erkundigte der Älteste sich, ein Hauch von Schwere in der Stimme, als müsste er sehr bewusst atmen.

Estel wandte nur stumm den Blick nach oben.

„Positioniere dich hinter ihm so wie eben.“, er folgte der Anweisung, „Lehne dich etwas vor und greife mit einer Hand um sein Becken, um nach seinem Penis zu greifen.“, er rückte näher heran, drückte sein eigenes Gemächt zwischen die Backen des Elben, dessen Stöhnen den ganzen knienden Körper erzittern ließ und nahm das Fleisch in eine Hand, „Bewege die Hand, als würdest du selbst onanieren.“, Glorfindel gab ihm ein paar Momente, um sich an die ungewöhnliche Stellung zu gewöhnen, „Und jetzt dring wieder in ihn ein, während du ihn weiter reibst.“

Estel stöhnte, rieb gegen den warmen, schweißgebadeten Körper, nahm kurz ein wenig Abstand, hob sein Genital mit der freien Hand und glitt in die heiße, feuchte Enge. Seine Lider flatterten, seine Augen rollten nach oben weg in die Höhlen und ein äußerst tiefer Ton entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Legolas stieß von selbst – so gut er konnte – vor in die Hand und zurück gegen den Sechzehnjährigen. Dieser passte sich seinem Rhythmus an, dieses Mal jedoch mit weit mehr Bewusstsein als beim letzten Mal. Sein Blick verharkte sich mit den blauen Augen Glorfindels, bis sie im Gleichtakt in den Körper zwischen ihnen stießen, der von einem Schauer geschüttelt wurde.

Nach ein paar Sekunden wandte der Jüngste den Blick ab und errötete. Die Unterlippe zog er zwischen seine Zähne, schloss die Lider und ließ sich von seinen Instinkten leiten. Doch registrierte er auch das Stechen in seiner Brust – und hierbei wusste er genau, um was es sich handelte. Ohne Glorfindel wäre das hier um einiges romantischer. Dann würde Legolas neben ihm liegen und er könnte durch sein Haar streichen. Er könnte die erhitzte Haut küssen und das schöne Haupt auf seiner Schulter bergen. Er müsste nicht zusehen, wie der Elbenlord seinen Lehrer benutzte.

Legolas war sein. Allein sein.

Ein Keuchen verließ die Lippen eben jenen Lords und sein Griff am Kopf des Knienden festigte sich. Estel stoppte seine Bewegungen vollkommen, spürte das Schlucken selbst noch am anderen Ende Körpers und presste die Kiefer zusammen.

Seins.

Seins.

Seins.

Er spürte, wie Glorfindel sich erhob und von der Matratze trat. Denselben Moment nutzte er, um Schwung zu holen und Legolas somit ein überraschtes, doch lustverhangenes Keuchen zu entlocken. Unter dem amüsierten Blick der blauen Augen und dem selbstgefälligen Lächeln brachte er das zu Ende, was er begonnen hatte. Der Elb unter ihm stöhnte dabei wild, drückte sich ihm entgegen und bildete ein so starkes Hohlkreuz, dass ein Schweißtropfen von seinem Nacken ohne Ablenkung bis zu seinen Lendenwirbeln herunter rann. Ihr Finale endete in einem Schrei, der in eine Atemnot über ging, als ihr Beine nachgegeben hatten.

Den zusammengebrochenen Legolas zog er in seine Arme zum anderen Ende des riesigen Bettes, legte ihn halb auf sich und streichelte mit einer Hand durch sein Haar.

„Eifersucht zeigt, wie viel ein anderes Wesen uns bedeutet.“, der Elbenlord drückte sich von der Wand ab, gegen die er sich gelehnt hatte, schritt durch den Raum und öffnete eines der Fenster ein Stück – erst jetzt bemerkte der Numenor, dass es hier Fenster gab, eine Seltenheit unter den Elbenvölkern – während er sprach, „Doch zu viel Eifersucht schadet und vertreibt die Liebsten.“, er kam heran und ließ sich hinter Legolas in den Schneidersitz sinken, „Auch hier hast du instinktiv etwas richtig gemacht.“, er legte die Hand in den Nacken des anderen Elben und kraulte ihn, „Nach dem Beischlaf folgt eine Phase, die man Nachspiel nennt. Kraulen, Streicheln, Küssen, im Arm halten... es ist die Phase zur Entspannung, wo man den Partner oft noch intensiver fühlt als beim eigentlichen Akt. Vorspiel, Hauptteil, Nachspiel, das sind alles gleich bedeutsame Teile, die alle auch gleich viel Aufmerksamkeit verlangen. Einen guten Liebhaber erkennt man daran, wie viel Zeit er auf Vor- und Nachspiel verwendet. Man muss sich warm und geborgen fühlen, sonst läuft etwas nicht richtig.“

Er stand wieder auf und tappte durch das Zimmer zu einem kleinen Tisch, den Estel bis jetzt noch gar nicht entdeckt hatte. Im Licht der flackernden Kerzen goss er aus einer Kristallkaraffe Wasser in mehrere Gläser, trank etwas, brachte zwei zu ihnen hinüber und bot diese an: „Bitte.“

Estel nahm eins entgegen, küsste dem Elben in seinem Arm auf die Stirn und hob seine Schulter ein Stück, um ihn dazu zu bewegen sich aufzurichten. Verschlafen und leise grummelnd ließ der Blonde es an seine Lippen halten und trank, bis Estel wieder absetzte.

„Mehr?“, eine gebrummte Zustimmung und mehr Wasser floss in den anderen. Der Numenor dachte währenddessen nur daran, wie er Glorfindel aus Legolas Mund spülen konnte. So fiel auch das zweite Glas dem durstigen Elf zu Grunde, sodass der Älteste ihnen Neues holen ging.

„Wenn auf diese Phase kein weiterer Beischlaf folgt, ist es angebracht auch einen nassen, warmen Waschlappen zu holen, um seinen Partner sauber zu machen, wenn dieser nicht mehr selbst aufstehen kann oder will. Ansonsten würde über Nacht das Sperma auslaufen und Beine und Laken verkleben, was morgens sehr unangenehm ist. Wenn man eine sehr ungewöhnliche Stellung benutzt hat, ist auch eine Massage keine schlechte Idee. Allerdings ist diese auch genauso sinnvoll, wenn man noch mehr Sex will. Das kann man sagen, das kann man aber auch andeuten. Wenn man mit den Händen oberhalb des Bauchnabels und auf dem Rücken bleibt, ist das meist eher entspannend beim Nachspiel, während eine Berührung der Partien unterhalb des Bauchnabels erregend wirkt. Man sollte auf jeden Fall daran denken, dass Ältere nicht so schnell wieder zu erregend sind und daher etwas warten, bevor man wieder mit solchen Berührungen einsetzt.“, Glorfindel lächelte auf sie beide hinab, „Errege ihn wieder.“

„Was?“, Estel zog den Blonden mit beiden Armen an sich, „Aber Legolas ist völlig erschöpft!“

„Wirklich?“, mit einem Finger malte der Älteste ein Herz auf dessen Pobacke, fuhr den Schenkel hinab zum Knie und dessen Innenseite wieder hinauf, um zwischen den Beinen zu verschwinden.

Beim Knie konnte Estel den schweren Atem hören. Auf halbem Weg nach oben ein Stöhnen. Bevor Glorfindel auch nur in den Blonden eindrang, drückte ein heißes, pulsierendes Glied gegen Estels Unterkörper. Es folgte nur noch erstickter Schrei, bevor Legolas sich über ihn schob und sich mit erröteten Wangen an ihm rieb, während Glorfindel mit einem Finger in ihn stieß.

„Siehst du? Sehr einfach.“, über die Schulter des über ihm Liegenden konnte Estel den Elbenlord abfällig lächeln sehen, „Nächste Station ist ein Positionswechsel. Ich vermute mal stark, du möchtest lieber, dass Legolas dich nimmt?“

Welcher in Regelmäßigkeit zuckte, zwischen seinem Stöhnen Estels Hals hinab küsste und ihre Unterleiber aneinander rieb, was den Schwarzhaarigen nicht nur erröten ließ sondern auch erregte. Das blonde Haar fiel in Strähnen auf seine Brust und über seine Schultern. Die helle Haut glänzte matt und roch bestialisch nach Blumen und Honig.

„Legolas?“, Glorfindel tippte in mit der Hand an, deren Finger vor wenigen Sekunden noch in ihn gestoßen hatte, „Das hier wirst du brauchen.“, in seiner anderen Hand lag das Fläschchen Öl, das er dem anderen hin hielt.

Legolas beruhigte seinen Atem, blinzelte, sah zwischen dem Ältesten und der Flasche hin und her, bevor er sie nahm und sich wieder zu Estel wandte. Eine tiefe Röte schlich sich auf seine Wangen, gefolgt von einem „Entschuldige...“, während er seine Arme zwischen die Matratze und sich brachte, um aufzustehen.

Estel schlang ohne eine Sekunde des Zögerns seine Beine um den anderen.

„Estel?“, der Blonde schloss die Lippen nicht wieder völlig, ließ einen Spalt zwischen ihnen, die Lider flatterten auf und nieder, bevor sie geweitet offen blieben.

„Ich habe den Befehl dich zu erregen und du den mich zu nehmen, nicht wahr?“, der unten Liegende ließ seine Zunge hervor schnellen, um seinen Mund zu befeuchten. Eine seiner Hände suchte ihren Weg in das verschwitzte, blonde Haar.

„J- ja, aber... willst du das?“, er übte etwas mehr Druck auf, um Legolas Unterleib wieder an seinen zu ziehen, wo zwei Erektionen sich trafen und freudig verschlangen, „Bist du... sicher?“

„Wer, wenn nicht du?“, gab der Numenor mit einer tiefen, leisen, ausdrucksstarken Stimme zurück.

„Wir- wir müssen nicht- nicht jetzt, nicht hier, also... ich meine...“

Mit der Hand in Legolas Haar zog er dessen Kopf zu sich und verschlang seine Lippen, bevor er den anderen mit einem Lächeln wieder frei ließ.

„Du wirst mir auf deine alten Tage doch nicht schüchtern werden, oder?“

 

„Ha... ha... ha...“, Legolas Augen drehten sich nach innen und sein Körper verlor jede Spannung, sackte auf Estel zusammen.

„Oh?“, Glorfindel beugte sich vor und warf einen Blick in sein Gesicht, „Mir scheint, er hat sich an dir bewusstlos geritten.“, ein Kichern – ein sehr dunkles – erscholl, obwohl dieser den Mund nicht öffnete.

„Mach dich nicht lustig!“, giftete Estel ihn dafür an, wenn auch schwach, da sein Orgasmus immer noch in Wellen durch seinen Körper schlug.

„Mei, mei... warst du vorher schon verknallt in ihn?“, der Elbenlord legte sich auf den Bauch neben ihm, stützte sich jedoch mit den Armen ab, „Du hast so ein Glitzern in den Augen bekommen, als er uns im Gang über den Weg lief.“

„Du hast es gemerkt?“, erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige überrascht und ordnete Legolas etwas bequemer auf sich.

„Natürlich. Ich habe ein Auge für Gefahren.“, er zwinkerte.

„Legolas läuft außer Konkurrenz.“, erwiderte Estel nur, worauf Glorfindel mit der Zunge schnalzte.

„Eine Schande. Ich wette, ab morgen wird keiner mehr so leicht Eintritt in euer Bett finden.“, mit einer Hand strich er dem Bewusstlosen das Haar aus dem Gesicht, „Das heißt, ich muss den heutigen Abend ausnutzen.“

„Bitte?“, Estels Lider weiteten sich.

Glorfindel schwang sich auf und drückte Legolas Beine – und damit zwangsläufig auch Estels – auseinander, um sich dazwischen zu platzieren.

„Was machst du da?“, verlangte der Jüngste zu wissen.

„Ich werde mit Legolas schlafen.“

„Bitte?“, seine Lider weiteten sich, während er am Rande seiner Peripherie wahr nahm, dass Glorfindel nach dem Öl griff, „Wehe dir! Legolas hat nicht einmal zugestimmt! Er ist bewusstlos! Das ist eine Vergewaltigung!“

„Und du glaubst, er würde nein sagen, wäre er wach?“, kam in gutem Sarkasmus zurück.

„Nun... nein, aber...“, die schwarzen Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, „Du kannst das trotzdem nicht tun!“

„Hindere mich.“, meinte Glorfindel nur und glitt in den Blonden, der zwangsläufig tiefer in Estel stieß, in dem er sich noch immer befand.

Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte, doch versuchte trotzdem unter seinem bewusstlosen Lehrer hervor zu kommen – nur leider vergebens. Nach einigen Versuchen sich weg zu schlängeln – vergeblich bei dem Gewicht – und den anderen von sich zu schieben – ebenfalls vergeblich, da Glorfindel sich rechts und links von ihnen abstützte – gab er es auf. Er schloss ergeben die Lider und versuchte sich Glorfindel weg zu denken, um Legolas warmen Körper auf sich zu genießen.

Auch ein vergebliches Unterfangen. Nicht nur, weil dieser Körper sich auf ihm rieb und leicht in ihn stieß, sondern auch, weil jenes Glied in ihm vorsichtig vor sich hin zuckte. Kaum einen Moment später flatterten dessen Augenlider, während ein Stöhnen – ob nun Schmerz oder Lust, wer wusste das schon – seine Kehle verließ.

„Es... tel?“, flüsterte Legolas leise.

„Unter dir. Das hinter dir ist Glorfindel.“, gab dieser zurück mit einem Versuch genervt zu klingen, was jedoch von einem Keuchen am Ende des Satzes verschluckt wurde.

„Entschuldige...“, der Mittlere hob sich ein Stück von ihm, während sein Glied in dem jungen Körper anschwoll und in ein dumpfes Pochen in seinen Leib über ging, „Ich muss – ah – schwer sein.“

„Schon... okay...“, Estels Atem ging tiefer, seine Lider sanken ab und er drückte den Rücken durch, „Glorfindel, ich hasse dich...“

„Warum? Weil du nicht so tun kannst, als würde es dir nicht gefallen?“, der Elb wählte den nächsten Stoß so, dass es Legolas tief in ihn schob.

„Ah!“, Estel jagte die Zähne in seine Unterlippe, „Verdammt, du... du...“

„Sexgott. Belassen wir es dabei.“, auch Legolas begann während ihres Gesprächs zu stöhnen und passte sich dem Rhythmus an, „Ansonsten können wir morgen immer noch Glorfindel und der Balrog spielen.“

„Mit dir spiele ich gar nichts mehr, du notgeiler Elb.“, zischte der Sechzehnjährige.

„Oh?“, Glorfindel stellte alle Bewegungen ein und hielt Legolas Hüften fest, was die beiden anderen frustriert aufstöhnen ließ, „War das eine Beleidigung gegen Elben?“

„Nur dich im Speziellen!“

„Dann bin ich beruhigt.“, mit voller Kraft stieß er ihre drei Leiber wieder zusammen, erneut begleitet von einem Stöhnen, „Nicht auszudenken, was für Konsequenzen es hätte, wenn ich an einer Phobie vor Elben Schuld wäre.“

„Kann man den abstellen?“, wimmerte Estel, worauf Glorfindel noch einmal jede Bewegung stoppte, „Nicht so!“

„Ach, das gefällt dir? Aber mein Mund nicht?“, der Älteste beugte sich vor, sodass er über Legolas Schulter hinweg sah und sein goldenes Haar sie drei wie einen Schleier umgab, „Dabei weißt du nicht einmal, was ich mit diesem Mund alles anstellen kann...“

„Kennst du eigentlich keinerlei Hemmungen?“

„Was erwartest du?“, auch Glorfindel entfuhr ein leises Keuchen, „Ich bin in die Tiefen die Erde gewandert- an den Strand Valinors gespült worden- und hierher zurück geschwommen.“, Legolas stöhnte tief auf, entlud sich in Estel, während der Sprechende die Augen schloss und tief schnurrte – und es war eben jener Ton, der auch den Schwarzhaarigen kommen ließ, „Und das alles nur... für das hier...“

„Was?“, brachte Estel zwischen zwei Atemzügen hervor.

Die tiefen, blauen Augen legten ihren Blick auf ihn, brannten sich in ihn, spiegelten das langsam dahin fackelnde Licht der letzten Kerzen. Die geschwungenen Lippen bewegten sich, doch erst ein paar Momente später registrierte Estel die Worte wirklich: „Einige Sekunden des Vergessens.“

 

„Guten Morgen, Estel.“, grüßte Lord Elrond und ließ sich am Frühstückstisch nieder, „Lord Glorfindel.“, er neigte sein Haupt, „Legolas.“, ein Nicken und er wies auf den eintretenden Elben, „Dies is-“

„Ethchelion!“, ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf Glorfindels Lippen, was den dunkelhaarigen Elben erstarren ließ.

„Mein alter Freund Ethchelion...“, Elrond schloss nur die Lider.

„Setz‘ dich doch.“, der Elbenlord wies auf den Platz neben sich, „Wir haben uns sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen.“

„Wie äußerst bedauerlich.“, entgegnete Ethchelion nur vollkommen trocken.

„Finde ich auch.“, meinte Glorfindel fröhlich und überging des Sarkasmus somit vollkommen, „Was führt dich in die Stadt?“

Der noch stehende Elb atmete tief durch, setzte vorsichtig einen Schritt in Richtung Tisch, bevor er leicht nickte, heran trat und Platz nahm. Erst sitzend gab er eine Antwort: „Lord Elrond hatte mich gebeten seinen Ziehsohn kennen zu lernen.“

„Ach, wirklich?“, der Goldblonde legte die Hände ineinander und lehnte sich vor, „Estel, Ethchelion – Ethchelion, Estel.“

„Du weißt sehr genau, wie ich das meinte.“, die Aussage wurde von so etwas wie einem unterdrückten Knurren begleitet.

„Oh, Eth – wer wird denn nachtragend sein? Ich kann diese Reise deiner Zeit sicherlich würdig machen. Du scheinst mir ein wenig sexuell frustriert, hm?“

Estel sah nur zwischen den beiden hin und her, bevor Legolas und er sich einen Blick zuwarfen. Der Elb stellte ihre Frage: „Elrond, wer sollte Estel gestern unterrichten?“


End file.
